A Fallen Arc
by TigerRaiken
Summary: We all fall from grace to try to pick ourselves back up again to do what is right. But some fall, only to be led through darkness. Evil!Jaune one-shot drabble. I'll go back to my humor now..


**A/N: I don't know where this came from! I'll just go back to writing my little humor Ren and random one-shots!**

**I do not own RWBY, Monty Oum and RossterTeeth Productions does.**

* * *

><p>"Nice...<em>very...<em>nice~" The predatory figure circled a young man in the center of a darkened room. But the spotlight was on him and him alone. But from the shadows, his peers watched with interest as their leader judged him from his spot.

He stood unmoving from her gaze, head held down in respect but body held in strength. Clad in black jeans with a white holed patch in them. A very tall but firm muscle structure gave way to broad shoulders, still retaining his thin figure. But years of training hid under a dust white hoodie, covered by a black chest piece to obscure his true symbol. A long sword in a black sheath clasped to his belts.

The woman before him made her evaluation, and she liked what she saw.

Who knew taking this fallen heir off of the streets and training him to be a lethal weapon would provide such _amazing _results?

"You have been with us for quite a while."

"Yes ma'am."

"Helped accomplish some _aspiring _feats to achieve the world we desire."

"Yes ma'am."

"When we took you in, the White Fang all but wanted to eat you alive, and yet they now stand as your brethren."

"Yes ma'am."

"All for a better place in this world."

"They...are my family now."

"_We_, are your family." Taking a hold of the young boys chin to make him look at her. Right into the depths of her fiery eyes. "You have trained under our care, our watch, while the rest of the world sat back and would have let such a brilliant Arc of light fade away from existence." She could see promise in this boy the minute Roman decided to have a sliver of goodwill in him. This young man, now 17 was the perfect object to exact her plans. Deep ocean blue eyes that were once filled with sadness, a sense of hopeless and despair; was now her killing machine, and the key to leading the 4 kingdoms to destruction.

Yes, he would be invaluable indeed.

Trailing her hand down from his thin jaw to the armored chest plate, holding the beast within, they had created such a wonderful monster.

"Ms. Cinder, what is our next plan of action?" A vying follower from the background spoke up. Everyone was eager for a new phase to happen. A few Faunus itching for bloodshed.

Finally the woman at the center spoke up for everyone to hear. "Start with Dust shipment robberies, just to cause a little...chaos." Still circling the young man not ever taking her eyes off of him. "And you, we'll send you to Beacon Academy."

He was about to come up with a protest when the brunette shook her head, he stopped for her explanation. "We will...arrive later on. I suggest you acquire some pawns for you to use." Taking her word for it, he let the matter go. She and her other associates were the closest to family he had.

Plus, the Faunus of the White Fang seemed to grow on him. He never held a dislike of their race despite 85% of the human populous of Remnant. He would make this world see that they were not monsters.

He had grown used to Mercury's joking taunts but kick boxing mixed martial arts style with his legs. Emerald's pilfering of his belongings and eventually learned from her. Roman's sarcastic nature, and Cinder's...alluring ability to make people do as she desired.

He would have everyone eating out of the palm of his hands.

"But try not to act so...suave in the presence of others, we don't want you getting into trouble just yet."

He frowned at this, but the alluring smile on her lips served to bring his mood back up.

"Infiltrating Beacon should be fun? Wouldn't you say, Jaune? Of course, plans are so tedious to keep up with, but everyone has a main goal we must strive to achieve. But there will be things only you can do; what we will need you for, and only at that time-"

"I'll know what I need, when I need to know."

_'He's a very fast learner.'_

A knowing smirked, eyes hooded to show him she was pleased. "Very good Jaune. let us just hope your big brother gets this idea as well." Giving her direction away to one of the open doors, the on-looking brethren filed out as well, satisfied that had received orders as well."

"Are you sure he is ready Miss.? He still seems so young." A much older White Fang member spoke up courageously as they left.

"He will need to be, while Vale remains peaceful, other kingdoms are a bit..._edgy _and have fortified themselves. We will continue to observe, while they cower in fear from a force they cannot even see coming."

"But what of the Academy? It still stands as our biggest opposing force! With Ozpin as the Headmaster-" Another chimed in, it seemed there were still some that had their doubts on these new plans they were to enact. Cinder only let out a simple breath as a laugh, completely brushing it off.

"That is why Arc will lead them to their fall."

Confused by their mistresses' words, one went to question her again as she turned to face them all, effectively halting them from their questions. She positively looked pleased with herself at their...obedience to not question her further.

"He leaves for Beacon in a week."


End file.
